


Family Portrait

by uniquepov



Series: H/D LDWS Round 2 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for Week 4: Evanesco<br/>
Required word count: 400 to 450 words</p><p>
  <a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/uniquepov/pic/0001caqx/">
    <img/></a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. However, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.  
> 
> 
> I was lucky enough to participate in [](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/) 's H/D Last Drabble Writer Standing Round Two challenge! I survived until the final three, when I lost to the worthy [](http://r-grayjoy.livejournal.com/profile)[**r_grayjoy**](http://r-grayjoy.livejournal.com/) and [](http://winterstorrm.livejournal.com/profile)[**winterstorrm**](http://winterstorrm.livejournal.com/), who went on to the final round. It was a wonderful experience and I made a lot of new friends. I'm finally getting around to posting my offerings. Enjoy!

Having arrived outside the study doors, Harry paused, although he knew Draco was waiting for him. This room had been a sanctuary from the rest of the Manor after he’d moved in. He and Draco had spent hours here, ensconced before the fire, reading and talking, kissing and… Harry shook himself out of his reverie and squared his shoulders. There would be no more of _that_ , considering the portrait’s current occupant.

When Harry had moved in, the portrait in the study had been that of Draco’s grandfather, Abraxas. In life, he’d been as much a pure-blood fanatic as Lucius, and his portrait had inherited those beliefs. However, before Harry moved in, Draco had had a conversation with his ancestor, giving stern instructions that the room was to be a retreat for the young couple. After an initial, stilted introduction, during which it was painfully obvious to Harry that Abraxas was displeased about the situation, the Malfoy patriarch had chosen to vacate the portrait whenever the study was occupied.

When they’d arrived back at the Manor following the funeral for Draco’s father, however, they’d retired to the study only to find Lucius’ portrait had been magically transferred into the place of honour. Draco had initially been pleased to see his father, who’d been imprisoned in Azkaban until his death. However, Lucius’ insults and ravings had soon driven Harry out of their quiet retreat. It had been over two months, and he still had no desire to set foot in the study again.

Draco had pleaded with him to return, promising that things would be different.

So here he was, hovering like a firstie. Taking a deep breath, Harry pushed open the door, mentally bracing himself for the onslaught from above the fireplace…

…and was greeted by silence and the soft crackle of the fire glowing in the hearth.

Draco stood before the fire, a vacant portrait hanging above the mantle. He held out his arms with a smile as Harry stepped into the circle of his embrace. After a long moment, Harry stepped back and risked a glance at the portrait, which remained empty.

“How did you do it?”he asked, his voice only slightly above a whisper.

Draco waved his hand airily. “I had no intention of letting Father intimidate you like that. I had the same conversation with him that I had with Grandfather, before you moved in.”

Harry looked at him in surprise. “And what did this conversation entail, exactly?” he asked with a faint trace of suspicion.

Smiling, Draco drew him close again. “I told Father that if he couldn’t be pleasant, he could clear out or I’d _Evanesco_ the portrait and feed the canvas to his peacocks.”  



End file.
